


Of Dragons and Vikings

by verticulars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daenerys always gets what she wants, Fingering, Multi, Oral, Shitty Summary, Smut, Strong woman bih, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verticulars/pseuds/verticulars
Summary: Ivar and Hvitserk land in Dragonstone, and upon a few weeks of meeting the famed Dragon Queen, share her in their chambers.





	Of Dragons and Vikings

**Author's Note:**

> For @xhaleesi on Wattpad.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/xhaleesi
> 
> Second chapter will be Hvitserk's turn.

A few weeks prior, two Vikings had made their way to Dragonstone, seeming confused and dazed. There they met Daenerys Targaryen, who was taking a walk on the beach with two of her Dothraki flanking her sides, and Hvitserk, being the charmer he is, began to sweet talk the queen. Ivar was more reluctant to talk to her, not knowing what she had the power to do. After all, he _had_ seen the three large dragons flying over the water, their bodies darkened by the setting sun beyond them. One of them, the largest one, dived into the water and within a few seconds came back up with something trapped between its razor-sharp teeth. He threw it up in the air, burned it with its breath, caught it again, and flew towards the mainland to eat his fresh meal. That's when Hvitserk saw it too and almost passed out from shock. 

Now they've been stuck on the island for three weeks, always walking with Dothraki at their sides, not protecting _them_ , but the queen. Their weapons were taken away, stashed in some deep part of the castle that only the guards and Daenerys knew about.

At least she gave them proper chambers, food, baths, and clothing. 

The Ragnarsson brothers were pouring over battle plans when a knock was heard from their door. Hvitserk stood and walked over, opening it to see Dany standing regally, hands holding three mugs of mead, a drink that she had an Unsullied transport when they came back from King's Landing. "I hope you're thirsty," she says before barging in, handing Hvitserk one of the mugs and giving the other to Ivar, who just nodded up at her before taking big gulps. Dany looked at the maps strewn over the table. "Why have you come here?" Ivar is the first to break the silence between all of them. 

"I just wanted to see how my guests were doing," Daenerys replied cooly, tearing her attention away from the papers. "What are these about?" She touched them, locking eyes with the cripple. 

"Maps, what else?" 

"I know what they are," Dany seethes. "I just want to know what you're doing with them." Hvitserk hangs his head, staring into the mug before answering, "Battle plans for once we return to our homeland. We're going to take York." Dany nods, not wanting to ask what _York_ was, seeing as they apparently came from a different land with different sets of rules and different customs and different gods. Gods. She believed in them but never had faith in them. After all, they did claim everybody she cared for - minus her brother Viserys. He deserved to be killed. "When are you planning to take it?" she asks timidly. "As soon as you let us free," Ivar returns, throwing his empty vessel over his shoulder, some of the drink that clung to the gold spilling over the cot and floors as it flipped in midair, landing with a clang against the wall. "Hm," Dany hums, "I see." She sits on the chair Hvitserk once preoccupied. 

"Why have you come here besides to give us some mead?" 

Dany raises the vessel to her lips as she answers, "Take off your clothes. Both of you." The Ragnarssons look at each other, shocked that this woman was commanding them to strip for her. Hvitserk is the first to unlace his tunic, as each night since meeting Daenerys he dreamt of having her on top of him, moaning and swearing to the gods as his cock was stuffed deep between her legs. Dany smiles into her drink as Ivar follows suit, untying the binds on his legs for easier pant removal. They stand before her, naked, both cocks hardening as they watched her place her mug down, her small hands coming up to unzip her dress, her breasts pulling apart slowly as the tight bodice releases them. The zipper stops at her stomach, where Dany then brushes off the sleeves down her arms, down her body the dress goes, leaving her in the pants she always wore in case she needed to flee. Hvitserk takes Dany's left breast in his hand, testing the weight and feel of them, and sees that they are firm but slightly heavy. Breasts that have dried up after giving birth to a child. Ivar reaches over and tugs Daenerys' pants down, her pink lower lips coming into view as she lifts her feet from her boots and her legs out of her pants. Ivar runs his pointer finger through Daenerys' cunt, feeling the wetness that collected from the lust that ran through the queen's body.

The silver-haired beauty moved softly as she catches Hvitserk's lips with her own, wrapping a hand around his stiff cock, rubbing her thumb along the head to collect the precum that was collecting on the tip. Her eyes screwed shut when she feels Ivar's tongue touch her clit, giving her a taste before delving into her lips. Some of her grool ran down his chin, making it slick as he gave her kitten licks. His own hand came down to touch himself, using the hand that had experimentally touched her, her slick coating him enough to let him rub himself without any friction. 

"Stop," she tells Ivar, pulling his face away from her, not wanting to wait for him to stuff himself between her legs. She walks over to the bed, leading Hvitserk towards it, showing that she wanted him in front of her so she can suck him off. This was possibly one of the dirtiest things that she has ever done, seeing as she's only been with two men in her life, and enjoyed them _separately_. She lays on her stomach so Ivar could use his arms to move against her, Hvitserk's cock right in front of her face, begging to be touch, precum weeping from the slit on his tip. She feels Ivar's warm body on top of her, laying on her smaller body, his stiff cock laying between her ass cheeks, rubbing himself against both her cunt and her asshole. Dany's hand comes up to grasp Hvitserk's hard-on, rubbing it up and down in one fluid motion, drawing soft moans from the blonde's lips. She leans forward and touches her tongue to the head, Ivar taking himself in his hand, lining up with Daenerys' weeping quim, and pushes himself in. _Margrethe can go fuck a horse,_ Ivar thought as Dany **_mewled_** at his intrusion, smirking as he brought a hand down to smack her cheek.

Dany hollowed her cheeks as she pushed herself to continue sucking Hvitserk off, enjoying the taste of him and the soft groans he let out. Ivar leaned his head on her shoulder when he felt her squeeze around him, groaning at the new feeling. Margrethe probably had a loose cunt anyways from how many men had fucked her. Dany, though, had a cunt that was made for a goddess, one that was still as tight as a newly fucked virgin's. She let go of the cock in her mouth with a whimper, her hand still rubbing it as Ivar hit a spot in her that hasn't been touched in years, a spot that Daario has never reached despite bedding him for **_years_**.  "Oh gods, Ivar," she moans he hits that spot again, her free hand coming back to reach him, her fingers tightening into his hair. Ivar kissed her shoulder before biting it, releasing his own sounds of pleasure into her ear. 

"C'mon," Hvitserk tugs Dany's head back up, stuffing his cock into her willing mouth again. He rocks his hips, ready to fuck her face if he needed to, but right now he was just setting a slow pace for both of them. The moans leaving Daenerys' lips vibrated around his cock, leaving him cursing to the gods about how this woman's beautiful lips looked so good around him. When Ivar hit the same spot again, Dany let out a quiet scream, pleasure taking over her as she came, cum gushing out of her like a waterfall. Her cunt squeezes into a death grip around Ivar, who bites her shoulder, breaking a little bit of skin as he came inside her, slowing his hips as he let ribbon after ribbon of hot cum stream into her pussy. Daenerys' scream triggered Hvitserk's orgasm, and he pulled out of Dany's mouth fast enough to let the first ribbon of cum land on her face, his hand rubbing himself as he came, each new ribbon landing on the queen's face, her mouth open to eagerly catch any that dripped down her face or landed on her tongue. She swallowed whatever had landed on her tongue with a smile.

_"My turn, Ivar."_


End file.
